


Maybe

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Steve enjoys sketching in Central Park when the superhero life gets to be too much, but that’s not the only reason he ventures out of the Tower each day at the same time.  His enhanced abilities allows him to hear even the faintest sounds, but the one that comforts him the most is the sound of your heart.
Relationships: steve roger x reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Maybe

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – Steve enjoys sketching in Central Park when the superhero life gets to be too much, but that’s not the only reason he ventures out of the Tower each day at the same time. His enhanced abilities allows him to hear even the faintest sounds, but the one that comforts him the most is the sound of your heart.

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 876

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

  


_Well, I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound. . .I know the sound of your heart_. “The Sound” by 1975  


_____________________

The one thing Steve loved about New York the most was how unchanged Central Park seemed in some places. When he'd been a kid in the forties he'd taken the train on nice days to sit by the shore and sketch people walking across the Bow Bridge. Some days the twentieth century was more than he could handle so he often found himself walking the few blocks from Avengers' Tower to sit by the familiar landmark and find his sense of peace again. Most people had no idea that Captain America was artistic, but drawing had been the one thing in his life that helped him deal with the stresses of life for as long as he could remember.

The people walking across the bridge had changed—both in looks and dress—but Steve still found comfort in the fact that couples still walked across that bridge hand in hand as they gazed at one another with love in their eyes. There were times when he was jealous of those couples for having something he'd so desperately wanted for most of his life, but for the most part, he was just glad to see that all of his sacrifices had made the world a safer place for people to find the loves of their lives.

But he also came for her.

He had no idea who she was, or even what her name was, but she'd completely captivated him from the first moment he'd noticed her. He'd convinced himself that he came to the park to sketch to help him relax, but he knew he was just lying to himself. He came to see her.

She always came around midday during the week and sat on the same bench with a book. Steve assumed that she worked somewhere close by and sat in the park during her lunch break. He didn't always make it to the park everyday, but on the days that he did, he always waited to see if she would show up. So far, she hadn't missed a day unless it was raining.

He hadn't told anyone back at the Tower about her, but there wasn't much to tell. In fact, most of them would probably think he was crazy if they knew he'd memorized the sound of her heartbeat and could pick her out from a crowd without looking up from his sketchbook. It wasn't his fault that the serum enhanced his senses, but he still knew it was a bit odd and not something he should share with anyone else. 

For now it was enough that he knew she was there. He could always feel the tension in his shoulders relaxing the moment the steady rhythm of her heart grew closer to him. 

Today was one of those days. He'd just gotten back from a two week mission in the middle of nowhere and he'd missed being in the park. A part of him was worried that in his absence she'd changed her routine and he'd missed his chance to actually speak to her, but that wasn't the case.

After twenty minutes of sketching a young couple with their arms wrapped around one another at the edge of the bridge, he heard the tell tale beating of her heart. A smile spread across his face and he let out a deep, satisfying breath.

But something was off.

Instead of the nice, slow rhythm he'd grown accustomed to hearing, her heart was racing. By the time he realized that the sound was growing closer, she'd walked up right beside him.

"How much?"

His eyes shot to hers and he was momentarily stunned. Up close she was even more beautiful than he'd imagined and the light catching in her eyes made the brilliantly colored irises even brighter.

"I'm sorry," he finally said as he felt the blush rise up from beneath his collar. "What did you say?"

She pointed to his sketch pad. "How much for a drawing?"

Looking down, he stared at his sketch pad as though he'd never seen it before. "Oh, they're. . .um. . .I don't actually sell them."

"You should," she said with a warm smile. "You're really talented." She pulled out her wallet. "Name your price."

"You don't want to waste your money on this. . ."

"Nonsense. That drawing is beautiful and it'll look great in my office." She gave him a half-hearted shrug. "I can look at it on rainy days and pretend I'm here instead of cooped up inside all day."

Steve looked down at the drawing for a moment before tearing it from the book. He flipped it over and signed his name, and after a moment's hesitation, he added his phone number. He couldn't believe he was being so bold, but he figured he wouldn't get another chance like this and he needed to seize the moment.

He brushed aside her offer of money and handed her the picture. "It's yours."

She took the drawing and narrowed her eyes at him. "You really should let me pay you for this."

"Consider it a gift—from one Central Park enthusiast to another."

"If you insist," she said as she turned to leave. "Maybe I'll see you around tomorrow?"

He met her gaze and smiled. "Maybe."

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 316 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! I love the opening line of this song, but I’m not a fan of the rest, so I decided to ignore everything but that first line. Artistic Steve is one of my favorites, as well as shy, bashful Steve, so I combined them. Do you think she’ll call? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
